godeaterfandomcom-20200223-history
Kate Lawry
Kate Lawry (Kate Lowrey, in Japanese version) is a minor character in God Eater 2, she appeared only in Gilbert and Haru's past in Glasglow Branch. She is recruitable in Rage Burst`s 1.30 update along with Yoshino Kouzuki. She was Haruomi's fiancée back in Glasgow. Biography ''God Eater 2'' Kate Laurie was Gilbert's superior officer, she is also Haruomi's fiancée back in Glasgow Branch. When Kate, Haruomi, and Gilbert were in a mission, Haruomi was left alone in a destroyed building killing Ogretails, later Kate contacted him telling she had encountered a Red Caligula, and when she tries to block the Caligula's attack, her Shield collapses damaging her God Arc and armlet, this also caused her to began transforming into an Aragami. This made Gilbert worried for Kate and he charges at the Aragami using his God Arc but the Aragami manages to evade his attack. When the Aragami starts to attack Gilbert, Kate uses her destroyed God Arc and shoots the Caligula to attract it to her, and, switching to her Blade form, she attacked the Aragami destroying its right arm blade in the process. However, when Kate jumps and tries to stab the Caligula's back, it grabs her and throws her away but not before she is able to stick her God Arc in the Caligula's Back. This causes the Caligula to flee along with Kate's God Arc. As Kate was transforming into an Aragami, she asked Gilbert to kill her and therefore to stop herself from turning into an Aragami, and, while at first he tries to resist her choice but then, after thinking what would happen, he grabs his God Arc, and grants her the request. With her last words she asks Gilbert to protect Haruomi and the others and smiles at Gilbert thanking him what he had done for her. From that day on, Gilbert gained the nickname "Fragging Gil" due to rumors that spread accusing him of killing his superior officer, even though he was found "not guilty" by the court of inquiry. ''Anime'' Kate appeared in Episode 11 along with Haruomi Makabe, Geese Crimson, and several God Eaters from another branches to join in Operation Meteorite. NORN Kate Kate Lawry (Deceased, age 25) Joined the Fenrir Glasgow Branch in 2062. Confirmed KIA in 2071 during a mission. Posthumously promoted to captain, a two rank rise from her previous rank of corporal. Personality Kate often displays a positive disposition around her teammates, caring for them deeply like she would her own family. She sees through Gilbert's rough exterior in a flashback, saying that he has a kind heart in spite of how he talks. She's also shown to be quite sassy around Haru, if she isn't being her optimistic self. Appearance Kate is a semi-tall woman with pale-white skin, long brown hair and blue eyes. She wears red oval glasses. She wears a white sweater with shoulder holes, and a black strapless bustier worn over it; completing her outfit is a denim pair of pants with red belt, and a pair of black shoes. Character Relationships *Haruomi Makabe - teammate and fiancée. *Gilbert McLaine - teammate and close friend. Trivia *Both Kate and Ciel are voiced by Mamiko Noto. *In the Terminal profiles, it is recorded that Kate was initially an Old-Type God Eater before finding a compatible match with her final New-Type God Arc; this match only happened years after she had gained much experience in the field so it is said that she may have had slight difficulties adjusting to the new weapon. *Kate's God Arc is colored white with pink highlights and similar in design to Alisa, Yuu, Ryo and Aki's God Arcs for the blade and gun. Her shield is the only difference, resembling a Thick Buckler. See Also *Kate Laurie/Gallery Category:God Eaters Category:Characters Category:Female Characters